


Niefortunna Pomyłka

by noemiharpia



Series: Prompts [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad Harry, Zayn plan Engagement, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: PROMPT przeniesiony z wattpadZayna od jakiś kilku tygodni często nie ma w domu, ale tłumaczy to większa ilością obowiązków w pracy. Lecz prawda jest taka, że ma zamiar oświadczyć się Harry’emu i to właśnie na to poświęca większość swojego czasu. Gdy w pewien weekend, Zayn znów 'siedzi w pracy’, bo niby musi coś dokończyć Harry sprząta ich sypialnię i natyka się na czerwone pudełeczko w kształcie serca. Z początku jest bardzo szczęśliwy i podekscytowany, że jego chłopak chce zrobić tak duży krok w ich związku, ale to się zmienia, gdy zauważa, że w środku piszę ze to dla jakiejś tam dziewczyny, powiedzmy, że Margo...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nouis na drugim planie :)

Harry i Zayn znali się od zawsze, mieli wspólne wspomnienia już czasów z dzieciństwa. Przeszli razem przez przedszkole, podstawówkę i liceum. Dopiero na studiach wybrali różne kierunki. Malik zdecydował się na projektowanie graficzne i teraz jednocześnie pisał magisterkę, pracując w jednej z lepszych firm, zajmujących się tworzeniem stron internetowych. Jego zadaniem było stworzenie przejrzystego, łatwego dla odbiorcy, wyglądu. Tak, żeby po otworzeniu, nie zaatakował go wir kolorów i ściana tekstu.

Styles z kolei od zawsze chciał pracować z dzieciakami, dlatego wybrał pedagogikę wczesnoszkolną i od niedawana miał praktyki w jednym z londyńskich przedszkoli. Obaj więc mieli nieco mniej czasu dla siebie, co było dosyć frustrujące i źle wpływało na ich związek. Oczywiście, nie od zawsze byli aż tak blisko siebie. Ich początki nie były wcale kolorowe, bo Zayn miał charakterek niczym złośliwy chochlik i jako kilkuletnie dzieciaki, częściej skakali sobie do oczu i przepychali, niż się dogadywali. Zmieniło się to, gdy trafili do jednej klasy i nie znali tam nikogo prócz siebie. Dawne kłótnie poszły w niepamięć, u po jakimś czasie można było nazwać ich najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Nawet gdy znaleźli innych znajomych, a Styles złamał kilka damskich serc, ogłaszając wszem i wobec, że nie interesowała go płeć piękna. Zayn kilkakrotnie interweniował w liceum, wbijając do głowy szkolnym homofonom, że na jego kumpla nie wolno nawet krzywo spojrzeć, a co dopiero obrażać.

Później była klasa maturalna i wielki bal… to właśnie wtedy do Harry’ego dotarło, że był zazdrosny o dziewczynę Zayna… a raczej o to, że w tamtej chwili, to ona była tak blisko Mulata. Objawienia dostał na jednej z długich przerw, na środku szkolnej stołówki. Był tak zszokowany tym odkryciem, że nie zauważył ucznia z wymiany i rozdeptał biednego, blondwłosego Irlandczyka. Chłopak nie był zbyt szczęśliwy, że truskawkowa galaretka zamiast w żołądku, wylądowała na jego ułożonej fryzurze. Styles nie podejrzewał, że ktoś o wyglądzie aniołka, może kląć jak szewc i domagać się od niego rekompensaty. Dlatego niewiele myśląc, wypalił: „Pójdziesz ze mną na bal?” Zawsze uśmiechał się na wspomnienie oszołomienia i dezorientacji, malującej się na twarzy Horana.

Jednak po lekkim zastanowieniu i wymianie imion chłopak, powiedział cos w stylu:  
,”Czemu nie, do cholery?” Przez kolejne dwa tygodnie Malik był zajęty non stop Perrie, więc Harry mógł lepiej poznać swojego niespodziewanego partnera na bal. Okazało się, że Niall to idealny materiał na kumpla: zawsze radosny i ze zwariowanymi pomysłami. Gdy pierwszy raz przyszedł z nim do ich stolika na stołówce, Zayn nawet go nie zauważył, zbyt zajęty swoim telefonem, ale reszta paczki od razu złapała kontakt z blondynem, a Tomlinson wgapiał się w niego jak w obrazek. Dopiero gdy Niall jakoś mimochodem nawiązał do balu, Zayn ocknął się i zauważył nową twarz. Zmrużył oczy i patrzył z zaciśniętymi ustami na Horana. Przez kolejne tygodnie zachowywał się jak totalny dupek i dopiero po jakiejś wielkiej kłótni z Irlandczykiem wszystko ucichło, a Zayn nagle zerwał z dziewczyną i z powrotem jego ulubionym człowiekiem na całym świecie stał się Harry.

Styles dopiero w dzień balu dowiedział się się, dlaczego tak się stało. Zamiast Nialla, w umówionym miejscu czekał na niego Zayn. Okazało się, że Malik też czuł coś do Stylesa, i dopiero pojawienie się na horyzoncie zagrożenia w postaci blondyna, mu to uświadomiło. Zostali parą i dogadywali się równie dobrze, jak wcześniej. Na studiach zamieszkali razem i pomimo drobnych sprzeczek, żyło im się naprawdę w porządku.

Dlatego Styles nie rozumiał tego dystansu, jaki się między nimi ostatnio pojawił. Niedługo będzie ich piąta rocznica, a Zayn na całe dnie znikał z domu. Biegał od uczelni do pracy i wracał dopiero po dwudziestej, tak autentycznie wykończony, że Harry za każdym razem odkładał poważną rozmowę na inny dzień.

***

 

Mulat z kolei brał dodatkowe projekty, żeby móc sobie pozwolić na realizację pewnego, ważnego dla niego, planu. Chciał się oświadczyć Harry’emu w ich rocznicę, tylko że zawsze miał nieco szalone pomysły i nic się w tym temacie nie zmieniło. Nie chciał robić tego jak przeciętny obywatel… tylko tak, żeby było co wspominać. Zaplanował sobie idealny wieczór i nic nie mogło go odwieść od tego. Miejsca w pierwszym rzędzie na koncert duetu Hurts. Później wystawa starych samochodów, na której będzie między innymi Aston Martin DB1, a Zayn doskonale wiedział o tym, jak Styles wpatrywał się w tego typu maszyny. Czasami myślał, że jego chłopak urodził się w złych czasach…. Kolejnym krokiem miał być seans starych filmów w jednym z małych, urokliwych kin. Oczywiście, nie mogło obyć się bez Titanica czy Uwierz w ducha, które Hazz uwielbiał, a Zayn nawet lubił, z kolei Uśpieni był ulubionym filmem Malika i nie ważne, ile razy oglądał ten film, i tak za każdym razem na końcu ciśnienie miał wyższe, a w oczach czaiły się powstrzymywane łzy. Na koniec taksówką prosto do domu, gdzie z butelką ulubionego wina, które wcale nie kosztowało majątku, ale naprawdę im smakowało, mieli wpakować się do wanny. Potem przyjdzie czas na wspomnienia i żarty, podczas popijania alkohol z gwinta, a gdzieś między jednym a drugim pocałunkiem, Zayn zada to pytanie, a może nie będzie pytał, tylko od razu wsunie obrączkę z niewielkim bursztynem na palec partnera?

Zapomniał tylko o tym, że czasami wszystko idzie dokładnie odwrotnie, niż to sobie zaplanowaliśmy, a najlepszy dzień w życiu staje się lawiną pomyłek…

***

 

Malik jechał odebrać bilety na koncert, ale pech chciał, że dziewczyna, od której miał je odkupić, musiała zostać dłużej w pracy. Przez co nie mogła dotrzeć na umówione spotkanie i zmuszony był udać się na jedną z najbardziej zakorkowanych ulic, bo właśnie tam znajdowała się restauracja, gdzie młoda kobieta była kucharką. Oczywiście, gdy wszedł do środka, zapachy od razu w niego uderzyły, a jego skręcający się żołądek przypomniał mu, że jedyne, co tego dnia jadł, to śniadanie i batonik energetyczny w przerwie między zajęciami.

\- Przepraszam? - Złapał jedną z kelnerek i, cholera, aż otworzył oczy ze zdziwienia, gdyż to była Perrie, jego była dziewczyna z liceum. - Pezz?

\- Zayn… co tutaj robisz? Minęło trochę lat, panie „wole jednak kutasy, a szczególnie jednego” - zacytowała jego tekst z ich ostatniej rozmowy, ale brzmiała na bardzo rozbawioną, a nie wściekłą. - Niech zgadnę, oświadczasz się i chcesz stolik zarezerwować?

\- Pierwsze się zgadza, ale drugie niekoniecznie… Pracuję tu podobno Cora.

\- Tak, a co, masz do niej za sprawę?

\- Bilety na koncert. Miała mi je odsprzedać, ale zatrzymali ją w pracy i pytała, czy mogę po nie tutaj podjechać.

\- Coś mówiła… choć ze mną na kuchnie, tylko staraj się za bardzo nie rzucać w oczy, bo szefowa nie lubi, jak ktoś tam włazi.

\- Okay, dzięki. - Powiedział zmęczonym głosem.

Godzinę później wychodził z lokalu z biletami w kieszeni, najedzony aż za bardzo, bo został królikiem doświadczalnym nowych dań, które przygotowywała Cora, a kelnerzy i kelnerki już nic nie mogli w siebie zmieścić. Powoli zatoczył się do samochodu, a potem włączył się w powolny, popołudniowy ruch. Po drodze kilka razy o mało nie wyszedł z siebie, bo korki to jedno z przekleństw dużych miast, a Zayn nienawidził bezczynnego czekania, a resztki zdrowia psychicznego udało mu się utrzymać tylko dzięki ulubionej składance. Do mieszkania dotarł dopiero po siódmej wieczorem i pierwszym, co ujrzał bym Harry zwiniętego na kanapie. schował kurtkę do szafy przy wejściu i na palcach poszedł do loczka, który, jak się okazało, wcale nie spał. Otworzył oczy kiedy tylko Malik wsunął dłonie pod jego kolana, żeby przenieść go do sypialni.

\- Hej. - Wychrypiał chłopak i widać było, że wcześniej płakał. Oczy miał lekko podpuchnięte, a twarz zaczerwienioną.

\- Cześć, co jest? - Zapytał Malik.

\- Nic. - Odburknął wyższy.

\- Jak to nic? Przecież widzę, że coś się stało… - Westchnął i chciał objąć Stylesa, ale ten wstał z kanapy i zamknął się w łazience, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi z głośnym hukiem.

 

***

Kilka kolejnych dni było zaskakująco cichych i pełnych napięcia, a Zayn kompletnie nie wiedział co zrobić, bo Styles nie chciał mu powiedzieć o co się obraził, a on niestety nie był wróżką i nie potrafił się niczego domyślić jedyne z bardzo sugestywnego milczenia i wzruszania ramionami przez Harry’ego. Przez co chodził wściekły i nie mógł sobie znaleźć miejsca, bo rocznica była już za trzy dni, a Hazz odstawiał takie numery, że Malik miał wątpliwości, czy w ogóle zechce z nim do tego czasu porozmawiać.

Wszystko miał przygotowane: bilety na koncer i do kina bezpiecznie czekały schowane w jego szufladzie z dokumentami. Pierścionek miał odebrać po południu, bo poprosił o drobne poprawki i wygrawerowanie w środku daty dwudziesty pierwszy marca. To jednocześnie dzień balu maturalnego, na którym zostali parą, i data oświadczyn. Denerwował się jak cholera i jego sen był teraz kiepski. Budził się średnio kilka razy i wpatrywał się w plecy wyższego. Miało być lepiej, a wszystko między nimi się sypało.

***

Harry spotkał się z Niallem, bo musiał się komuś wygadać. Zayn go wkurzał, bo niby byli razem, ale od kilku tygodni widywał go tak rzadko, że do głowy przychodziły mu najróżniejsze czarne scenariusze: Może Zayn miał go dosyć i powoli się od niego odsuwał, żeby potem zerwać? Kilka dni temu czuł od niego damskie perfumy i zastanawiał się, czy Malik mógłby go zdradzać… szczególnie, że przecież Mulat był biseksualny i mogło mu czegoś zabraknąć w ich związku. To oczywiste, że jego rodzina patrzyłaby na niego o wiele przychylniej, gdyby przedstawił im uroczą blondynkę, a nie wyższego od siebie chłopaka. Prościej byłoby mu założyć rodzinę, czy chociażby wyjść na kolację i nie czuć na plecach ciekawskich spojrzeń.

\- Pieprzysz głupoty, Styles. - Tak krótko podsumował go Horan. - Nie wiem, czy ostatnio się uderzyłeś, albo może coś Ci zaszkodziło kolego, ale Zayn od liceum nie widzi nikogo innego. Wiem coś na ten temat, bo dostałem od niego w zęby, kiedy jeszcze myślał, że do ciebie podbijam.

\- A to jego zachowanie? Nigdy nie ma na nic czasu… wraca zdenerwowany i o dziwnych porach…. Pisze z kimś i słyszałem, jak umawiał się z jakąś Corą w kawiarni. Niby miał coś od niej odebrać, ale sam wiesz, może to przez to, że zauważył mnie w kuchni i musiał coś wymyślić.

\- Harry…

\- Niedługo nasza piąta rocznica, a on nawet się słowem nie zająknął na ten temat.

\- Jak dla mnie to Malik planuje jakąś mega atrakcję na tę okazję i jest bardzo zajęty tym, by wszystko wyszło tak jak chce. Wiesz, że ma lekką obsesję na punkcie oryginalności… Przypomnij mi, co wymyślił rok temu?

\- Nurkowanie z delfinami.

\- A jeszcze wcześniej?

\- Wypad na tor i przejażdżkę samochodami z kultowych filmów…

\- Czyli wszystko jasne. Nie stresuj się, bo nie masz czym… jeśli chodzi o mnie, to mogę się założyć, że chce Cię zaobrączkować.

\- Myślisz?!

\- Uhm… Louis zachowywał się w taki sposób przez całe dwa miesiące… Kurwa, ja domyśliłem się po trzech tygodniach, ale nie chciałem psuć mu frajdy.

\- Czekaj, czekaj… - Zawołał Styles, łapiąc przyjaciela za dłoń, ale zamiast pierścionka zobaczył obrączkę. - CO to jest?!

\- Tak… nieco się pomyliłem, bo Lou nie przepada za państwowymi instytucjami. Nie chciał ślubu w urzędzie.

\- Dlaczego się nie pochwaliłeś?

\- Mieliśmy zamiar wam powiedzieć jak spotkamy się we czwórkę… Tommo zadzwonił do mnie do pracy, mówiąc im, że jestem chory, a następnie zapakował mnie do samochodu i zawiózł do Doncaster. Sobotnie popołudnie, więc szkoła była pusta. Przekupił stróża, zresztą to ten sam, co kiedyś. Zwiedziliśmy każdy zakamarek, a na koniec pieprzyliśmy się na biurku pani dyrektor. Posprzątaliśmy i gdzieś między czyszczeniem zapisów z kamery, a drugą rundą w szatni, powiedział, że chce zatrzymać mnie do końca życia i zapytał czy z nim wytrzymam… Od tamtej pory mam tą niewielką, prosta ozdóbkę. - Pomachał palcami przed oczami Harry’ego.

\- Wow! No, kto by pomyślał - zaśmiał się złośliwie. - Biedna pani Bishop. - Pokręcił głową z rezygnacją, patrząc na szczerzącego się blondyna. - Naprawdę myślisz, że Zayn może planować podobną akcję?

\- Stary… czasami jesteś strasznie tępy. - Przewrócił oczami - Jasne, że tak. Jesteście parą o rok dłużej od nas i w dodatku znacie się całe życie. To niezły staż… nawet założyłem się z Lou, że w tym roku dostaniesz jakiś ładny kamień… tylko, że obstawiałem sylwester, albo twoje urodziny, a on rocznicę. Nie zapominaj, że Tommo przyjaźni się z nim prawie tak długo jak ty. Zna go lepiej niż ja i coś mi mówi, że wie więcej niż przyznaje. Kto wie, może nawet pomagał mu to zaplanować?

\- Dzięki, Niall… jak zawsze panikuję.

\- Od tego jestem, ale następnym razem może zamiast udawać, że nie potrafisz mówić i uciekać od niego, po prostu zapytasz, co?

 

***

Styles poszedł najpierw na ostatni piątkowy wykład na uczelnię, a potem do domu. Oczywiście Zayna jeszcze nie było i brunet czuł sięcoraz bardziej zirytowany jego zachowaniem. Nie chciało mu się gotować tylko dla siebie, więc zjadł na szybko kilka kanapek i wrzucił do odtwarzacza jakąś składankę z szybkimi numerami, idealnymi na weekendowe porządki. Musiał czymś zająć ręce, inaczej zwariuje w tym mieszkaniu.

Zaczął od salonu i kuchni, ale było tam względnie czysto i już po półgodzinie nie miał co robić. Dlatego stwierdził, że jeszcze porządek na półce, bo ich ubrania zaczynają się stamtąd wysypywać. Wyrzucił wszystkie koszulki i bluzki na łóżko i zaczął układać w kostkę, a następnie odnosić na miejsce, aż jego ręce natrafiły na coś, co zdecydowanie nie było T-shirtem. Małe, zgrabne, czerwone pudełeczko… Przez chwilę gapił się na nie jak idiotyczne, nie będąc w stanie nawet drgnąć. Czyżby Niall maił rację?

Jakby bez wiedzy mózgu, jego palce szybko odchyliły wieczko i mógł dojrzeć piękny, prosty pierścionek z bursztynem. Idealny, koloru oczu Zayna… a Malik doskonale wiedział, że czasami odlatywał, kiedy byli blisko i mógł zagapić się odrobinkę. Zdarzyło mu się nawet kilka razy liczyć jaśniejsze plamki na tęczówkach partnera, a ten niewielki kamień też takie miał. Nagle cała radość i podniecenie wyparowały, kiedy dojrzał karteczkę na spodzie wieczka Margo.

Łzy spłynęły po jego policzkach. Zayn naprawdę kogoś miał… kobietę. To jej zamierzał dać ten pierścionek, a związek z Harrym prawdopodobnie zakończyć. Spojrzał na datę wygrawerowaną na obrączce. Dwudziesty pierwszy, a jego serce pękło, bo nie mógł wybrać innego dnia, tylko ich rocznicę? Ten dzień miał być tylko ich już do końca, a teraz ta nieznana Margo kradnie mu nawet to. Od teraz, co roku będzie zastanawiał się czy ona dostaje wszystkie te niespodzianki i pocałunki od Zayna w ten dzień?

Jak to możliwe, że tak szybko się wszystko posypało? Jeszcze w święta i Nowy rok nic nie wskazywało na to, że Malik czuł się z nim nieszczęśliwy. Przeciwnie, nadal zachowywali się czasami jak para gówniarzy, która poza sobą świata nie widzi…

Może gdyby bardziej się starał… prawdą było to, że to Zayn cały czas planował dla nich jakieś wypady: kolacje, klub, koncert… On miał zwyczaj zwijania się w kłębek na kanapie, z kubkiem ciepłej herbaty i dobrą książką. Nigdy nie był aż tak imprezowym typem jak partner… Może mógł czasem się przemóc i z nim wyjść? Przecież on pewnie tęsknił za tym wszystkim, co lubił… byli na tyle młodzi, że jeszcze mogli sobie pozwolić na pewne szaleństwa: alkohol, czy trochę trawki by ich nie zabiło. Czy to możliwe, że ograniczał swojego chłopaka? Pamiętał Malika z liceum i jego słynne tygodniowe wagary z Louisem, bo Styles odmówił opuszczenia szkoły, a wtedy jeszcze nie byli parą. Nigdy nie dowiedział się nic o tamtych dniach. Tomlinson i Malik mieli takie powiedzenie, co się zdarzyło w Manchesterze, zostaje w Manchesterze, a Styles i tak próbował coś z niego wyciągnąć. Słyszał tylko, że obowiązywała go tajemnica.

Później, gdy był z Perrie, kilka razy pokłócili się o to, że ona za bardzo go kontroluje i on czuje, jakby zaraz mieli brać ślub, a nie byli parą nastolatków. Harry schował twarz w dłoniach i desperacko zastanawiał się, czy jest jeszcze coś, co mogłoby uratować ich związek, ale jakoś nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

Zdecydował się spakować i na spokojnie jutro porozmawiać z Zaynem. Poprosić o wyjaśnienia, bo tyle chyba mu się należało po pięciu, pieprzonych latach związku i dwudziestu latach przyjaźni. Może gdzieś tam podświadomie liczył jeszcze na to, że wszystko było jedną, wielką pomyłką.

Nie zabierał wszystkich rzeczy, tylko te podstawowe umieścił w sporej sportowej torbie, a po resztę planował wrócić kiedyś z Niallem albo Gemmą. Później wsunął wypchaną po brzegi walizkę pod łóżko i ruszył pod prysznic. Miał zaczerwienione od płaczu oczy, a nie chciał od Malika litości i współczucia. Planował oznajmić mu, że życzy im szczęścia nawet, jeśli w środku wszystkie wnętrzności by mu się skręcały, bo mimo wszystko, nie potrafiłby chcieć, żeby Zayn cierpiał.

 

***

 

Mulat wracał do domu zmęczony, ale i szczęśliwy, bo udało mu się dopiąć wszystko na jutrzejszą rocznicę na ostatni guzik. Dodatkowo załatwił sobie tydzień urlopu w pracy, a na uczelni może odpuścić kilka wykładów i wynagrodzić Harry’emu ten zwariowany okres, gdy nie miał dla niego czasu.

Był tak zabiegany, że pierścionek musiał za niego odebrać Louis. Podobno przyjaciel upewnił się, że nie było żadnej pomyłki, ale powinien jeszcze sam zerknąć, bo znając Tommo, mógł tylko zerknąć przez sekundę i zatrząsnąć wieczko. Pamiętał doskonale jak przyjaciel wybierał te cholerne obrączki i najchętniej złapałby pierwsze lepsze i wybiegł od jubilera. Całe szczęście, że z nim był i nie pozwolił kupić mu żadnej tandety, którą Niall wstydziłby się nosić. Ogólnie, był zszokowany pomysłem Tomlinsona, ale wiedział o jego niechęci do małżeństwa po tym, co przechodziła Jay przy każdym z rozwodów. Taka przysięga między sobą dla kogoś może była i gówno warta, ale nie dla Louisa… on szanował obietnicę bardziej niż pisane prawo. Sam o tym doskonale wiedział i nie raz przekonał się, że na szatyna można było liczyć w każdej sprawie.

Pokłócili się tylko raz… kiedy Malik przyłożył Horanowi. W ten sposób dowiedział się o tym, że Tommo leci na Horana i przez rok namawiał go, żeby coś z tym zrobił.

 

Wszedł do mieszkania i od razu usłyszał szum prysznica. Miał ochotę dołączyć do Harry’ego, ale zanim chociażby zdążył odłożyć laptopa na stolik i zdjąć płaszcz, woda przestała płynąć. Westchnął zawiedziony i podreptał do sypialni. Po pierwszym spojrzeniu na łóżko nie potrafił mu odmówić, rzucając się na nie w poprzek. Objął rękami poduszkę, wdychając zapach szamponu swojego chłopaka i po kilku minutach całkowicie odpłynął. Jak przez mgłę pamiętał parę ciepłych rąk, przenoszących go wyżej na łóżko i okrywających kołdrą.

\- Hazz… - Jęknął i przytrzymał go przy sobie.

Styles nie mógł przestać gapić się na pogrążonego w mocnym śnie Zayna, a to, że przez sen wypowiedział jego imię, dawało mu pewną nadzieję… Dlatego przyciągną) bruneta bliżej i objął ramieniem. Zanim się obejrzał, pochrapywał cicho, uspokojony znajomym zapachem ulubionych perfum Malika.

 

***

W sobotni poranek Zayn obudził się jako pierwszy, ale nie spieszyło mu się ze wstawaniem, bo Styles zrobił sobie z jego pleców poduszkę, a on nie miał serca go budzić. Oczywiście jemu też się to podobało, bo dawno nie miał chwili na takie leniuchowanie i bycie blisko z partnerem. Ostatnimi czasy latał jak poparzony, nie mając na nic czasu. Zamruczał szczęśliwie, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że dzisiaj właśnie zakończył się ten kołowrotek i natłok zajęć. Teraz wystarczyło, że schłodzi szampana, a Styles powie Tak. Nie miał ochoty się podnosić, ale potrzeby fizjologicznie wzywały go do łazienki i koszula z wczorajszego dnia zaczęła go uwierać… nienawidził spać w ubraniach, a jedyne, co zazwyczaj zakładał po wieczornym prysznicu, to bokserki. Tak apropo prysznica, to wyraźnie czuł, że poprzedniego dnia nie umył nawet stóp przed zaśnięciem, a włosy też zdążyły się już przetłuszczać. Dlatego jak najdelikatniej wyślizgnął się spod chłopaka i na palcach przeszedł do szafy. Wyciągnął jedną z koszulek Stylesa i swoje czarne rurki z dziurami na kolanach, a następnie zniknął za drzwiami łazienki.

Harry obudził się kilka minut później i zauważył, że był już sam w łóżku, chociaż strona Zayna nadal była ciepła. Usłyszał szereg przekleństwa z łazienki i jakiś huk. Zerwał się na nogi i w kilka sekund był już w niewielkim, zaparowanym po brzegi pomieszczeniu.

\- Zayn? - Zapytał z wahaniem.

-Żyję, ale twój szampon chciał mnie zabić… - Odpowiedział Malik, wychylając się z kabiny. - Może pan dołączy, panie Styles? - Rzucił, znacząco się do niego uśmiechając. Normalnie, Harry zgodziłby się bez mrugnięcia, ale w porę przypomniał sobie o tym jebanym pierścionku..

\- Może zadaj takie pytanie Margo? - Warknął.

\- Kim jest Margo? - Odpowiedział zszokowany Zayn.

\- Nie udawaj idioty. - Westchnął.  
\- Hazz… aktualnie nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz, skarbie.

\- Nie mów tak do mnie! Nie, kiedy pieprzysz się z kimś innym i przechowujesz pierścionek dla tej kobiety w naszej szafie!

\- Co? - Pisnął Mulat nienaturalnie wysokim głosem.

\- Przestań! Widziałem podpis, Zayn… na początku myślałem, że jest dla mnie, bo prosta obrączka z białego złota i bursztyn, a to nie jest zbyt popularny kamień jak na zaręczyny, a ty wiesz, że mam do nich słabość. Niestety potem przeczytałem podpis na pudełeczku i…

\- I tak po prostu pomyślałeś, że mam kogoś innego? - Malik wyszedł z łazienki, nie przejmując się tym, że jest kompletnie nagi i kapie z niego woda. Poszedł do sypialni i znalazł pudełeczko, otworzył je i faktycznie był to pierścionek, który zamówił, ale pudełko było zupełnie inne. On wybrał nietypowy kolor jak na oświadczyny, czyli ciemnozielony, jak oczy tego lokowanego, obrażonego człowieka…

\- Zabiję Louisa.

\- Dlaczego? - Mruknął niepewnie.

\- O nie… Najpierw powiedz mi, dlaczego TY od razu pomyślałeś, że mam kochankę?

\- Nie było cię ostatnio prawie wcale, gadałeś z kimś często przez telefon i słyszałem, że umawiałeś się w kawiarni, czułem od ciebie damskie perfumy…

\- I nie mogłeś zapytać?

\- I co byś mi powiedział? - Odwarknął wyższy.  
\- Pierścionek jest dla ciebie, ty lokowany baranku, a nie było mnie, bo załatwiałem kilka rzeczy na rocznicę. Potrzebowałem też trochę więcej kasy, więc wziąłem kilka dodatkowych zleceń. Od Cory odkupiłem bilety na koncert, ale zatrzymali ją w pracy i musiałem pojechać aż do centrum, do restauracji, w której jest kucharką. Szef kazał jej wprowadzić nowości do menu i nie miała na kim ich testować. Dostałem bilety za darmo, ale za to przez godzinę robiłem za królika doświadczalnego.

\- CO? - Pisnął wystraszony Styles.

\- Nie dosłownie… to renomowana restauracja. Spotkałem tam Perrie, ale tylko wymieniliśmy kilka zdań, bo musiała wracać do pracy. A Tomlinson i tak jest martwy… nie wyrobiłem się z czasem i miał za mnie odebrać pierścionek. Pozwiedzał, że wszystko sprawdził i jest tak jak trzeba.

\- Czyli, że planowałeś to wszystko, bo chciałeś się oświadczyć?  
\- Tak.

\- Ale naprawdę miałeś na myśli mnie? - Upewnił się.

\- Zawsze mam na myśli ciebie, Hazz. Do dzisiaj nie żałuję, że musiałem Horanowi odkupić ten jebany aparat na zęby…

\- Ty wiesz, że on nigdy nie miał nic do mnie, prawda?

\- Niby tak, ale dopiero jak Louis wcisnął mu tę obrączkę, to odetchnąłem tak na sto procent.

\- Zazdrośnik. - Zaśmiał się Styles.

\- A ty jesteś panikarzem…

\- Wcale nie!

\- Wcale tak, a teraz dawaj rękę.

\- Po, co? - Mruknął wyższy.

\- Lewą. - A kiedy Harry uniósł dłoń do góry, Malik wydostał nieszczęsny pierścionek z etui i wsunął go na jego serdeczny palec. Pasował idealnie.

Później świętowali rocznicę dokładnie odwrotnie niż zaplanował to sobie Zayn: Najpierw wspólna kąpiel i szampan na śniadanie, pocałunki, seks, obiad z dostawą do domu, jeszcze więcej seksu, a potem cała reszta atrakcji, które zaplanował Malik.

\- Ale i tak zabiję Tomlinsona.

\- Tak, tak, kochanie, a teraz śpimy…

***

Niedzielny poranek:

Louis otworzył drzwi o piątej trzydzieści, ledwie widział na oczy, a zanim zdążył zarejestrować, kto stał za drzwiami, został oblany lodowatą wodą.

\- Pomyliłeś pudełka, zjebie! Nie mogłeś przeczytać, że w środku jest inne imię?!


End file.
